Fisherman have used tackle boxes for a number of years as a portable container for fishing lures. Such devices have disadvantages in that lures when put in such tackle boxes often become entangled in the hooks of the other lures, making rapid or frequent changes of lures difficult for the fisherman. This problem has often been overcome in the prior art by making numerous compartments or trays within such tackle box for individual lures, but this generally increases the cost of such tackle box.
Other difficulties encountered are that the boxes are often constructed of a hard plastic, or sometimes of metal, which often results in a dulling of the fishing lure hooks when contacting such material. Moreover, such tackle boxes often tend to fill with water, and such water remains trapped within such box unless the contents of the tackle box are removed, and the box is emptied of such water.
A further disadvantage of such configuration is that in the environment that tackle boxes are used, such as, for example, in fishing boats, canoes, or motor boats, the tackle boxes are often overturned, resulting in a spilling of the contents. This results in either a loss of the contents overboard, or recovery of the contents, but with further entanglement of the lures.
Fisherman, particularily fly fisherman, have also used hats as a handy temporary receptacle in which hooks could be temporarily attached providing easy access during fishing. Disadvantages of such device include accidental injury due to human contact with the hooks, as such hooks remain constantly exposed and are in no way protected from the elements or accidental contact. Further disadvantages are the limited transporatability of the hat, and frequent losses of hooks often results.